


Caroline

by cajunghost



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajunghost/pseuds/cajunghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline, thinks about a portion of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caroline

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody puts 2 Broke Girls and the(insert title here) I can't think of what to put so its just Caroline. I hope you like it. Oh, one more thing; I own nothing.

Caroline 

 

Caroline, sat behind her desk, facing the window, looking at the lights from the city. Eight years of hard work, her and Max opened their second store and this time it took off. Two years after that they opened another store, from there, their empire was built. No thanks to her business savvy and Max’s baking. She sighed; the psychic wasn’t wrong like she hoped.  
She sighed again, got up from her chair and went over to her wet bar and poured herself a drink of scotch. She went back over to the window, drink in hand and looked out the window. She had to admit that the view of New York at night was fantastic. She took a sip of her drink and contemplated her life. She only had two regrets in her life since her father lost all their money and went jail; forcing her to learn to take care of herself. She didn’t regret meeting Max; because if it wasn’t for her, she probably would have been found raped and dead in the gutter by the end of that horrible week, at worst. Max, was and is her Knight in shining armor.  
Max, met someone and fell in love two years ago. Now Max, and her husband were in Europe celebrating their one year anniversary. And here she is Caroline Channing, all alone. Max, hasn’t been gone that long and she missed her terribly.  
Her and Max, got to where they are because she pushed her feelings aside and put everything she had into making their business a success. Now she wished she hadn’t, because she missed out on something great. She could have stopped the wedding and spoke up, but she didn’t. She took another sip of her drink and resisted the urge to throw it all back and just go drink from the bottle.  
She can still see Max, walking down the aisle. She can close her eyes and picture how she looked in her Vera Wang wedding dress. She looked so gorgeous. She can remember wishing the groom was dead and she was standing there in his place waiting for her.  
She missed her chance and she felt like crying, again. She closed her eyes and placed her left hand on her chest, sometimes the pain was bad.  
The only real regret she had and it was a big one, was not telling Max how she felt. How she is in love with her. Her other regret, was well, not stopping that wedding. She wiped a tear from her cheek. Her Knight was off with another, leaving her all alone. Of course she knew it was her own fault. If she wasn’t so driven she would have Max to go home to and be happy. But no, she let her ambition come first.  
If asked if she was happy, she would have to true fully say, ‘no’. Because all the money in world can’t buy happiness if the love of your life is married to someone else.  
Now all she could hope for is that her Knight would still be there to catch her if she should fall again.  
Her driver called and informed her that he was out front, so she grabbed a tissue off her desk and wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath to study her nerves. She placed her tumbler down and grabbed her purse

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
